Troublesome Trucks
Troublesome Trucks are vehicles that cause trouble on the Island of Sodor. Changes *Tomy Trains version (1994-1997 UK/US) **Magnetic couplings, drop side, detachable chassis *Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) version (1996-present - Japan; 1997-2009 - other countries) **Hook and loop couplings *TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) version (2012-2013) **CG style faces Variations Grey *"Laughing" face (included with Edward (1996-2003), Percy (2003-2018), and Thomas Dump Car Set) *"Sad" faced (included with Toby and Murdoch) *"Sad faced with China Clay (included with Ben) *"Sad" faced with Fish Loads (included with Arthur) *"Sad" faced with crates (included with Thomas at Harold's Heliport Set) *"Angry" faced (included with Donald, Edward (2003-2018), and Thomas and Cranky Crane Train Set) *"Happy" faced (included with Donald, Henry (2003-2018), Stanley and Thomas and Cranky Crane Train Set) *"Happy" faced with China Clay (included with Ben) *"Shocked" face (included with BoCo, Thomas and Cranky Crane Train Set, and Thomas at Roller Coaster Mountain Set) *"Mischievous" face (included with Stepney, Lady and Thomas and Cranky Crane Train Set) *CG style face (included with Percy (2018-present)) *Faceless (included with Victor) *Faceless with Tiles (included with Dennis) *Faceless with Balloons (included with Rosie (2007-2018)) *Faceless with Logs (included with Plarail Dash) Black *"Laughing" face with Crates (included with Salty) *"Happy" faced with Crates (included with Salty and Thomas Ultimate Set (first version)) Light Green *"Angry" faced with Fish Loads (included with Thomas and Freight Cars set and Thomas and Wagons set) Dark Green *"Angry" faced with Fruit Loads *Faceless (included with Molly) *Faceless with Balloons (included with Rosie) *Faceless with Logs (included with Dash) Blue *"Shocked" face (included with Stanley) *"Shocked" face with Rocks Red *"Happy" faced (included with Thomas at Roller Coaster Mountain Set) *"Happy" faced with Trees (included with Thomas and Freight Cars set) *"Happy" faced with Fruit (included with Thomas and Wagons Set) *"Happy" faced (included with Douglas) *Faceless with Blue Barrels (included with Luke) *CG style face (included with Rosie (2018-present)) Light Brown *"Sad" faced with Fruit Loads (included with Thomas and Freight Cars set) Dark Brown *"Sad" faced with Barrels Purple *"Laughing" face (included with Lady) *"Mischievous" face (included with Lady) Gold *"Sad" faced (included with Diesel 10) *"Happy" faced (included with Diesel 10) Yellow * "Laughing" faced (included with My Friend Thomas Set in Voice) * "Happy" faced (included with Green Thomas and Black James) Variants * "Happy" faced "M" Troublesome Truck with Timber Loads from Thomas and Terence Deluxe Action Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) * Flip-Coal Troublesome Truck from Sodor Mountain Mine (TrackMaster Toy Company) * Tipping Troublesome Truck from Farmer McColl's Hay Loader (TrackMaster Toy Company) * Troublesome Truck with Stone (battery storage) from R/C Stanley (TrackMaster Toy Company) * Dusty Troublesome Trucks from Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * Blue Paint-Splattered Troublesome Truck from Troublesome Trucks (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * Green Troublesome Truck with trigger from Dynamite Delivery Accessory Pack (TrackMaster Revolution) * Blue Troublesome Truck with trigger from Thomas' Dockside Delivery (TrackMaster Revolution) Gallery TT (A).JPG|Troublesome Truck face Plarail Brown Barrel Truck.PNG Plarail Blue Rock Truck.PNG Plarail Green Fruit Truck.PNG Truck.jpg|A Troublesome Truck with the "Shocked" face truck2.jpg|A Troublesome Truck with the "Mischievous" face truck5.jpg|A Troublesome Truck with with the "Sad" face truck6.jpg|A Troublesome Truck with the "Angry" face truck7.jpg|A variety ot Troublesome trucks, notably the "M" truck second from the left. TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)TroublesomeTrucks.JPG|TrackMaster Troublesome Trucks Truck Set CGIPLARAILTRUCKS.jpg|Three Plarail Troublesome Trucks with CGI Style Faces. Two Red that comes with Rosie and One Grey that comes with Percy. YELLOWTROUBLESOMETRUCK.jpg Category:Components